With a Little Help
by emeraldflame91
Summary: Throughout Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood it is Riza's job to protect and assist Roy. This two-shot explores the minor and simple ways in which Roy Mustang returns the favor for his favorite blond officer.


**With a Little Help**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood or any of the characters.

**Time Period:** Five or six years after the end of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.

Author's Note: I've been fangirling Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood pretty intensely since I started watching it at the end of January. One of my favorite aspects of this beautiful show is the _absolutely mind-blowing_ bond that Roy and Riza share. Their relationship isn't overtly romantic because of their careers in the military, and because of the fact that Roy is Riza's commanding officer. The most that we see of their bond is their friendship and close-knit working relationship. But, based on their actions and the fact that they would die for one another, in addition to the amount of trust and devotion that they place in each other, the romantic undertones in their bond are _**so freaking obvious**_. These two love each other **_deeply and ardently_** even if they are unable to express their emotions aloud. I think both characters know that they love one another as well. ;)

Anyway, I wrote this fic on June 11th for Royai Day to celebrate my love for Roy and Riza. It received a great response on deviantART, so I figured that I would post it here on FFN as well. In this two-shot, I decided to go with the idea that Roy and Riza would get together at some point after the end of the series. I purposely chose _not_ to consider the specifics behind how and why they're together, even though that's something that I normally _would _consider. I always try to put a lot of thought into my writing. I just decided that I wanted Roy and Riza to be together in this fic and that was it. I over-think my writing enough as it is, so I think it's alright to take a break from the over-analysis every once in a while and just have some fun. ;)

Pardon my long preamble. :P I hope that I haven't scared you off! I'll stop jabbering away and let you read the fic now.

* * *

><p>A calm, lulling warmth flooded Riza Hawkeye's body. It seized her, overtaking the rush of cool air that had gusted across her bare back seconds earlier. This was soon accompanied by a weight on her elbow that could only be described as butterfly light and a gentle stroke on the left side of her back.<p>

The familiar sensation made the corners of her mouth tug into a tranquil smile; one that she aimed at the source of the heat when she looked up, her eyes locking on Roy's. His countenance was solemn for a minute, but he eventually grinned at her. The smile struck his dark eyes, and Riza briefly swore that she was peering at the youth who studied under her father's instruction so many years ago. She marveled at this, the notion that something as simple as a smile could strip age from Roy's face and stir a divine, fleeting recollection of the past.

"Hey," he said, his baritone voice a low hum.

Riza responded by allowing her grin to drift closer to her eyes. "You look younger when you smile," she replied.

Roy took on a wounded and affronted visage. "I didn't think I looked _that old_, Riza," he quipped. "Who knew you were so tactless?" He fixed her with one of his trademark leers, something that showed an arrant contrast from his earlier boyish charm.

"You don't." Biting the inside of her cheek, Riza thwarted an oncoming laugh. She pursed her lips, determined to look cross, and cursed quietly when a betraying chortle left her mouth.

"You're hopeless," she added once her mirth had ebbed away, shaking her head in an emphatic manner. She patted the vacant spot beside her on the bed.

"And you like me that way," Roy retorted, winking at her. "Hold on a moment," he said, "I'll be right there."

Riza kept her gaze pinned on his, searching his features for an indicator of his next move. Positioning his limbs on either side of her, Roy crouched low and closed in on her body. The gentle, unyielding heat that he emanated washed over her again and his hands occupied their former spots at her elbow and back.

With a darting glance, her eyes tracked the dips and sways of his sinews, studying the muscles in his trim arms. Riza became engrossed in the act until she felt the distinct touch of lips on her back. Roy peppered soft kisses onto the scars that resided there, eliciting short wispy sighs from Riza.

Reaching back, she took hold of the hand that clutched her arm and twisted his fingers in hers. She would have smiled another easy smile, but Roy's ministrations provoked deeper reactions. There was a stirring within her abdomen, a delightful tightening that roused whenever Roy acted benevolent with her.

Overcome by relaxation, Riza's head lolled to her pillow in an action that seemed involuntary. She rested her cheek on the cotton sham, loving the sensation of the smooth fabric as it paired with her lover's doting. Her eyes flicked closed and she basked in the peace, the silence, allowing her noises of contentment to persist.

She only emerged from her happy daze when Roy's mouth was replaced with a gust of chilly air. Shivers rattled her body as he shifted about in bed, making the mattress quake and the linens rumple.

Once Roy had settled, he folded his arms around Riza's waist. He drew her against him and snuggled into her back. The action made Riza's shaking come to an immediate halt.

"You said that I was hopeless earlier," Roy said into her ear, his voice low. He pulled the sheets over their bodies, creating a taut cocoon.

"Yes, I did."

"Why are you in a relationship with a hopeless man?"

She tapped her chin, pretending to look thoughtful. "People can always change." Riza smirked a little.

"Even me?"

"Yes, even you. You're not a lost cause yet, Roy. I have faith in you."

"Really? That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Riza." His tone was light with mischief.

"Don't grow accustomed to it," she countered, mirroring the lilt in his voice.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a mean woman?"

Riza feigned concentration again, pausing for thought. "Yes," she rejoined. "I've heard that many times, particularly from you."

"I only say it because it's true," Roy argued, but he nuzzled her neck and brushed his lips against it.

"You'll get over it someday." Her body shook in quiet laughter.

After a short silence, she turned her head and planted a few kisses on his collarbone, listening to his responding groan. The hold on her middle tensed. Riza resumed her previous position and let her gaze fall on the gray sheets. It lingered there for a while and then wandered about their bedroom, taking in the pale yellow walls and the cherry wood nightstand where a simple alarm clock and a plain lamp rested. She did a double take and stiffened when her glance landed on the floor. Or where the floor had once existed…

_What the hell?_ she thought, her eyes expanding at the sight in front of her.

At first, Riza thought she spotted a solitary mass of blue, but upon closer inspection, she noticed otherwise. She almost moaned as she discerned four large mounds of crumpled military uniforms.

"Riza?" Roy asked, a trace of concern in his tone. "Is something wrong?"

"Look at the floor," she stated, relieved at the absence of emotion in her voice.

"Damn. What floor? Where is it?" He sounded as shocked as she had felt. "We really did that?"

"It appears so."

"That's impressive." She heard the devilry in his voice.

"Revel in it while you can. That's going in the laundry in a few minutes."

"No, it isn't," Roy argued.

Riza envisioned the sly smirk on his face. It took a considerable amount of willpower to avoid rolling her eyes. "Oh, and why not?" she inquired, humoring him for the time being.

"Because you're staying here with me."

"Really?"

"Yes." Roy's grip became more restrictive. He kissed her cheek. His hands trailed down to her hips, which he rubbed.

Riza's breath hitched in her throat. Inhaling deeply, she fought the swelling pleasure in her stomach. She wouldn't let him triumph in his attempts to distract her.

"I don't think so, Roy." Riza shook her head. Her hands slid down her sides to meet his. She applied a strong pressure to his fingers, stopping his caresses and removing them from her body.

"Aw. You're no fun, Lieutenant," Roy said, feigning sorrow.

The use of her former rank evoked a faint smile. It was a fond reminder of their past, a fragment of their long journey together.

"That's "colonel" to you now, General," she corrected.

"Is it now? Really?" He interlaced her fingers in his and squeezed them, persisting in his antics-surely another method of deterring her.

"Roy," she said, her voice even and firm, as if she were speaking to a fractious child. "I should really get some laundry done. Please let go of me."

The man's juvenile whinge solidified her view on his behavior. "You're no fun," he repeated and released her.

Riza exited the bed without responding and began rummaging through the closest heap of garments. It didn't take her long to locate the bra that Roy had discarded a couple of hours earlier. She slipped the lingerie on and clasped it, ignoring his feeble noises of protest.

By the time she finished redressing, he had joined her on the "floor" and was scouring it for his own clothes. "Would you like help with the laundry?" he asked, buttoning his white dress shirt with deft hands.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I don't need assistance."

"You don't always need to do everything by yourself," he said. "And I'm perfectly capable of doing laundry."

"You're a grown man. I would hope so." Riza exhaled through her nose in a gesture of minor annoyance. She wasn't keen on the idea of quarreling with him over the petty matter of laundry.

"Sure," she capitulated. "But don't complain or try to distract me like you have before." Narrowing her eyes, she shot him a pointed look. "I know you and your antics."

"Of course you do." Roy chuckled. "Don't worry, you have my word. I won't divert you in any way. I'll just help."

She nodded in a curt fashion and bent over, beginning the process of gathering the uniforms into her arms. Roy mimicked her actions, jokingly gaping and guffawing when the carpet reappeared in their line of vision.

"See? Two is better than one. We can actually see the floor now," he remarked.

"Yeah. Amazing, huh?" She smiled wanly.

Feeling a sudden rush of gratitude for Roy, Riza tilted her head up and gave him a sweet, staccato length kiss. Then she shifted the clothes to the opposite arm and ruffled his hair.

"What was that for?" His face donned an expression that held a mixture of bemusement and tenderness. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It was a thank you," she explained.

"There's no need for that. I'm glad to help." Roy beamed.

Riza squeezed his arm, offering him another wordless token of appreciation before leading him out of the room. As the couple made their way to the laundry room, Riza smiled and grazed her shoulder against Roy's, initiating a quirky and playful war. He bumped his shoulder against hers in retaliation. They exchanged childish sneers and continued the lighthearted game the rest of the way.

Once the pair reached their destination, they completed the simple chore the same way that they accomplished any other task: as a team, a solid and constant unit. It was a facet of their relationship that Riza would _always_ be grateful for, and an element that she hoped would still exist in the future.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span> I know that this is my usual fluff, but in my defense, I think that out of all the fictional couples I've encountered, Roy and Riza are probably the most deserving (or close to being the most deserving) of fluff and happiness. They've been through so many rough things together! Heck, they even_ fought in a war together_! O.O I think a little bliss, relaxation, and intimacy would do them _wonders_.

Anyway, even though I didn't venture outside of my genre comfort zone with R & R, I was still intentional about experimenting with my word choice and description and making sure that I changed both up a little. I was scared to death of unintentionally butchering Roy and Riza's characters because this is my first attempt at writing a Royai fanfic, but I think I managed to do them justice. Not to mention that I had _**A TOTAL BLAST**_ writing about them! Their banter was so enjoyable to capture. It was also fun to portray the childish side of Roy's personality. Roy is very multifaceted, and his obvious love for life and having fun is just so lovable and endearing. x3333 The same goes for Riza's balance of no-nonsense-ness and warmth. I liked writing that, too. :D :) Riza is like a very strict mommy as one of my friends once said. ;P

**One last note: I thought that Roy's gentlemanly behavior at the end when he insisted on helping Riza with the laundry was in character/suiting for him. Roy may be domineering and harsh at times, but he also has a caring and selfless side to his personality. Or, at least, that's what I think. ^^ **If you happen to disagree with my feelings about how I portrayed Roy and Riza and you want to give me some feedback on their characterizations, please be civil and respectful when you do so. Honesty is very much appreciated, but so is kindness. ;)****

I hope that everyone enjoyed this fluffy lil' Roy/Riza fic! :D

**A note to all of my usual readers who may be reading this: expect a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic next. This one's going to contain a bit of angst/a tense mood.**

Thanks for the support as always, guys. Love you all! :) x3333


End file.
